Give Me A Chance
by Caleb T. Hedgehog
Summary: "Why do you even bother? The king hates you, his daughter hurts you and cheats on you. Your so called friends don't help you at all, just use you so they don't get hurt. Your only family is now dead, your going crazy, you've killed how many people. You need help. Give me a chance blue, I can help you." Sonourge Fanfic. Rape/character death/yaoi/blood/etc.
1. The Beginning

Give Me A Chance

By Caleb T. Hedgehog

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to respected owners

Warning: This is a dark fic in some ways. There will be cursing, blood, rape, yaoi, lemons, character death and a few others. Don't like, don't read!

A flash a blue and black lit up the surrounding area, causing the grass of the large green meadow to sway in the trail of the breeze. The two blurs came to an abrupt halt, revealing two hedgehogs; one of which was a cobalt blue, with dark emerald irises, the other, a black hedgehog with red stripes running smoothly down his quills, and ruby eyes seemed to bring them out more. Golden bracelets and black cuffs, matched the white hover skates he wore. The two hedgehogs were slightly panting, their eyes scanning the terrain that surrounded them. Nothing but the small hills that made up the large meadow was visible to them. The blue hedgehog shakes his head, putting his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. "Well it's just like him to run away from his own fight." He said. The black hedgehog shakes his head, crossing his arms. "I don't blame him." he replied, giving a strange look towards his counterpart. The blue hedgehog quickly turns his head, his large quills swaying, as he looked at the black hedgehog with a strange look. "What do ya mean?" The black hedgehog just frowned. "He does not wish to confront with your... how should I say this... dark form." Emerald irises narrowed in a dangerous looking way. With a 'hmph', the hedgehog crosses his arms and looks across the meadow. It was a particularly nice day, with the sun's rays shining in the light blue sky, beaming on the land making it look bright. A few birds could be seen here or there, littering the sky in random shapes. The grass swayed gently back and forth from the cool caress the breeze had to offer. White, fluffy clouds moved slowly in a tranquil way, a calm sight to observe. The sounds of chirping and other wildlife was heard throughout the area, as the planet of Mobius was fully a place to admire and behold, known for it's beauty and animals.

The blue hedgehog sighed, the calm from the planet contagious, and he relaxed considerably. The black hedgehog next to him just raised a dark brow, curious as to the sudden change in mood from the hedgehog. The silence went on for another few minutes, before it became clear that their adversary was not going to count himself present. The blue hedgehog turns around in his spot, walking down the small hill they were on, putting his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers expertly through his sharp quills. "Well that's a bummer. He starts a party then ditches it." He frowns when he does not hear footsteps behind him. "Shadow?" The black hedgehog was staring off across the meadow, a slight frown on his face as if he was thinking. Hearing the blue blur call his name, he turns and sighs, walking after said hedgehog. The two then nodded to each other, some silent communication between them, before they took off, leaving nothing but a loud boom, and another caress of the wind to land.

* * *

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog groans, deciding that the sound of his alarm, mixed in with his little brother's calls was enough to make even Shadow or Knuckles to go crazy. Reaching out and slamming his hand down on the off button of his alarm, the world wide hero of Mobius decided that a day off from life would be nice, except, he didn't have that much time to think, as his bedroom door was swung open. "Sonic wake up! You said you wanted up early, and I'm not having you complain about waking up late!" the little, two-tailed fox said, shaking his brother's arm, as if that would get him up. 'Geeze' Tails thought. 'For the most assiduous up and going person I know he sure likes to sleep in.' "Get up Sonic!" Again the blue hedgehog groaned and placed his hands on either side of his head on the bed and pushed upward, finally sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, he shakes his head. "I would say ten more minutes, but your sadly right." He says, looking at the fox. Tails chuckles softly. "Morning Sonic." Sonic smiles. "Same to you bud."

* * *

The news was heard from the T.V from the living room into the kitchen where two Mobians sat eating their breakfast. Sonic, as per usual, done eating first, stood up taking his plate over to the kitchen sink and rinsed it off. Placing it in the soapy water filled sink he reaches up and grabs a paper towel off the roll that hung down from the above cabinets. After drying his hands he throws away the towel and grabs his signature white gloves from where he had left them on the counter, putting them on. His blue triangular ears twitched, and pointed forward, listening to the T.V better. "-ing in the city. Police are still investigating this incident, and have found no leads as to who was the cause of this. In other news, a familiar criminal by the name of Scourge the Hedgehog was seen today in Southwest City." Both Mobians looked up quickly, and met each others eyes. "He was seen in the National Museum, stealing none other than the Chaos Emerald, and fled the seen without any trace of a trail. More information will be given on the next news hour." Tails stood up, a frown on his white muzzle. "Why would Scourge need the Chaos Emerald? It's not like he could use it." Sonic frowns as well. "When me and Shadow fought him the other day, I thought I had sensed some kind of weird energy on him. No wonder why he left so quickly." He stands from leaning on the counter, walking through the doorway and into the living room. Tails nods, following him. "He probably had an emerald with him then too." Sonic gave a small smirk of amusement, placing his left hand on the wall to the front door as he slipped on his shoes, rolling his eyes at his brother's habit of stating the obvious. "That's what I figured little bro." he said. After sliding his shoes on he turns and faces the kitsune. "Whaddaya say we go check it out? If he has an emerald we could use your scanner to track him down." Tails nods. "I'll go start the Tornado II!" The yellow fox turns and runs to his garage in the back of the house, leaving the blue hedgehog to turn and walk out the front door, closing it with his foot behind him. Walking around the house, he comes to a stop as his sneakers met the edge of the runway. The garage slowly slides open, and Tails carefully drives the plane out. Sonic jumps up on the wing, before Tails took off, the plane leaving a cloud of dust in the morning air.

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna's eyes opened, violet irises scanning the area around him. Not seeing anything suspicious in front of him he frowns, rising from his place atop the Master Emerald alter on the top step. Arms crossed, he turns his head, looking some more, and then walking around the giant green rock, his eyes searching for a source of what caused the sound. Another flash of air came to his ears and he stopped, turning and looking behind him. Nothing. He swore, if that irritating blue hedgehog was messing with him, he was going to find himself in the hospital, praying for his life later. Turning back, he walked back in front of the emerald and once again scanned the area. Not even a single sight of movement. He turned around and faced the emerald, a frown still present on his lips. Suddenly he felt a hand go over his mouth, and a arm grabbing his torso. Eyes widening, he tries to twist and turn, use his arms or fist somehow, before a stabbing pain hit him in the back and he grit his teeth. The arms let go of him and he felt drowsy, everything a blur in front of him. Feeling himself loose consciousness, he falls to the ground and groans, his mind spinning. He managed to look up, and he met sky blue eyes. "Nighty night red."

* * *

Nothing. No kind of energy lingered or anything. No Chaos Energy, no sign of a trail. Nothing. Sonic the Hedgehog double face palms, groaning in shear disbelief. How were they going to find Scourge if they had no trail to track him with? Tails walks up to him, a worried look on his face. "Sonic? I'm sure will find something. If we can't track the energy, then maybe I can come up with a device that tracks Anarchy Barrel." Sonic frowns, looking up at the large city towers. "But what if he doesn't have any on him? Then what will we do?" Tails shakes his head. "I don't know, you'd think that he would though." Sonic nods. "Yeah, that does make sense. This is Scourge we're talking about." The fox nods. "Exactly. So let's go back and I'll see what I can do." Sonic, agreeing, follows Tails to the Tornado II, which had been sitting in an empty lot next to the building. They had been here most of the day, and the afternoon was starting to settle in pretty quickly. Then again, with Fall ending and Winter just around the corner, you couldn't be surprised that the sun was starting to set only at five thirty.

The plane took off, flying up high past the sky scrapers of the large city. The sky was a mix of different colors and hues, red and orange mixing with yellow an purple, pink and the last bits of blue. Clouds reflected off of these extraordinary colors, making them shine brightly in the evening sky, casting shadows upon the land below. It was peaceful and calm, and as they left the city, the sounds of cars and people became faint, and a calm silence was all that remained. A familiar shape of rock floated in the sky some ways in the distance, and Sonic couldn't help but grin at it. As if thinking in the same area as the hedgehog Tails eyed the island in a nostalgic way. "How do you think Knuckles is doing?" he asked, glancing back at the blue blur. Sonic just simply shrugs. "Who knows with that Knucklehead. For all we know, he could be flirting with Rouge at the moment." Tails laughed. "Uh, I think you got that backwards Sonic." Sonic grins, rubbing his nose in his usual cocky way. "Yeah your right. Rouge will flirt with him then he'll run away like a baby." The two shared a small laugh, enjoying each others presence. Little did they know that their Knucklehead was nowhere near Angel Island.

* * *

A certain female chipmunk was prancing down a large, fancy looking hallway, her blue eyes narrowed in anger. Reaching the last door at the end of the hallway, she grabs the doorknob and slams it open, startling the Mobian present inside. The chipmunk walked in front of the Mobian and glared at him. "Really?" she said. "You chose him and not me? Him!? Whats wrong with you!" The King of Acorn just held his hands up. "Calm down Sally and let me explain." She was fuming. "Explain what? That you decided that the good for nothing cocky asshole can rule Mobius better than me? Fuck you!" The king sighed, shaking his head at the girls anger. "Listen to me. I know you were supposed to rule Mobius next, but you don't know anything about Son-"

"Fuck Sonic!" She exclaimed. "I don't give a shit about him or what the fuck you think about him! He's fucking dead I swear to dear Chaos I'm going to-"

"Sally calm down. Sonic isn't going to be happy about this either, but neither of us or you have a choice in the matter. He's just going to have to deal with it, and you are going to as well. I'm just fulfilling a promise I had made to Queen Alina. I'm sorry, but it has to happen." The chipmunk just stared at him with dead sky blue eyes, anger fading, depression taking it's place. However, the more she thought of it, the more her anger began to rise once again. Turning, she stomps through the doorway, the door slamming behind her. The king sighed, shaking his head. Just one more problem he needed to deal with.

* * *

Sonic opened the front door and met ruby red eyes. "What took ya so long Shads?" The onyx hedgehog rolls his ruby red eyes, annoyed at the hedgehog's mouth. Pushing past previous hedgehog, he makes his way in the house, which he has come to get used to as he has started coming over more often. Sonic grins, closing the door eying the hedgehog. "Nice to see you too." Shadow turns and faces the hedgehog. Ruby met emerald and a silent wave of tension slowly filled the air. "I didn't come here for games, faker." Sonic raises a brow. "Then what'd ya come here for?" A moment of silence was all that was answered, until Shadow walked up to Sonic and his voice seemed to change in a strange way.

"I came to tell you, that last night around 7 P.M, Amy Rose was murdered."


	2. Who?

**CTH**: I would just like to say thanks to the few good people who reviewed my story. Here's your replies:

DarkSoniciNSaNiTY: Yes thanks again. And I cannot say. In the meantime, I'll drop some hints so you figure it out.

Timmy T. Hedgehog: I only have one thing to say to you... Typical. Only you would say that.

kayla t. kat: Thanks. And you like that? Thought you would. Yes, it's sonourge, but since I like to stay in character it may take a while, so you'll have to bear with me. And yes, I figured you were using her computer. You always are.

On to the story.

* * *

The sounds of heavy rain hitting the roof, lightning cracking and flashing, thunder booming filled the air outside. The winds howled like wolves, the trees swayed and sometimes cracked, under the nature's brutal force. The lights inside the small house would flash every once and a while, yet the almost gentle hum of the backup generator promised that the light would remain. Miles 'Tails' Prower walked up the stairs of his home, wondering where the blue hedgehog could be at such a time. At the top of the steps was a door and a small hallway leading to the right of it. To the left, was a wall with a small closet. Knocking on the door the kitsune waits patiently, to only receive voices as a answer. 'Who's here?' he thought, pressing forward and leaning his head carefully against the door.

"-at will I say? I don't want to upset him, or anyone else.

"Well it's either that or nothing. And you really don't have a say. I believe it was Scourge, but.."

"Hey don't talk like that, I know I didn't like her but I would never-"

"How come I find that hard to believe?"

Silence.

"...What do you mean?"

"Hmph. We all know you did not like her, and we all know that your girlfriend despised her. And the other day at the base? When you went off on her? Try explaining that."

"But-"

"And your new super form, or if I even dare to call it that, you killed innocent people without any mercy at all."

"But that was-!"

"And that damned psychopathic pet of yours, wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with it either."

"He would nev-!"

A dark chuckle was all that was heard. "Oh please, tell me something else I'll believe, faker. And the cameras picked up that you did it. Not Scourge. No, this hedgehog was blue. And didn't you once say there was only one Sonic?"

Another wave of silence passed. Tails stood in confusion, a bad feeling creeping around in his stomach. What did Sonic do? And what was Shadow blaming him for exactly? "Either way," Shadow began, "even if you didn't do it, you have no say, and you certainly are going to be chased for it. The king will be displeased."

"But I didn't do it Shadow! How could you even say that, I mean dear Chaos! I know I've done some messed up things before, but that wasn't even really me! That was Dark Sonic. And you know how he is, if he could control me he wouldn't let go once he did."

"That's no excuse."

"But Shadow!"

"There is no point in arguing. I heard that they will be here early morning as soon as the storm passes. Your welcome for the warning, doubt it do you good however."

* * *

Sonic walked slowly down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, not looking forward to the events to come. Seeing Tails sitting on the couch, the blue hedgehog bites his bottom lip. What will he say? What could he say? Tails was going to be devastated. In fact, what if he believes Shadow's theory? What if he never looks or trust him again? Sonic felt nauseous very suddenly, shaking his head still in his hands, he walks down the remaining steps, causing the fox to look up from the T.V, (Chaos pray it isn't the news), and give Sonic a small smile. "Hey Sonic." Sonic's smile back was weak, not the fulfilled smile he always did. "Hey bud." Tails blinked. His voice was shaky, his usually peach muzzle pale. Another queezy feeling erupted in his abdomen. What if Sonic did something really bad? What was going on in that usually carefree mind?

Sonic not able to speak words, lightly shakes his head and walks through the open doorway to his left to the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty basic, with yellowish counter tops and light brown cabinets and cubbies. In the center of the room was a nice white table, complete with comfortable brown chairs. A white fridge, stove, dishwasher, and microwave seemed to blend in perfectly as well, and the cream colored walls finished it up nicely. In the back of the room was a two door sliding glass door, that looked out over the ocean. A beautiful sight to see in the early morning and late afternoon when the sun's rays reflected off of it, making it look bright, calm, and colorful. Yet today, as if feeling the soggy mood, it reflected on nothing other than the clouds, looking dull, dark, and gray. The thick floating masses were bunched together in the sky, a sign that the storm was not over, as more was to come after giving a short pass.

The blue hedgehog jumped up and sat on the white table, his feet swinging back and forth. He could not sleep last night, with the haunting thoughts chasing his mind. He couldn't tell Tails, but, like Shadow said, what choice did he have? None. None at all. The blue hedgehog felt sick all over, his mind racing as if he was in battle, his heart beating quickly. Yet this was not the adrenaline that he had been born to love. This was a foreign feeling that hardly ever got to him.

Fear. Fear of loosing Tails as a brother, as a friend. To never be able to speak with him again. To always be hated on by him. Tails. Not him. Tails was the only family he had left, and if he lost him...

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog froze all over, his muzzle paling more so than before. Tails, watching the hedgehog's movements frowned nervously. "Sonic? Are you okay? You don't look so good." He walked up to the hedgehog, who places his head in his hands. He had to say it. If he didn't, Tails would find out the hard way, and that could not help matters. And besides, the soldiers of acorn would be here anytime soon. Taking a deep breath Sonic shakes his head and looks up, meeting the blue eyes of his brother. "Tails." Sonic's voice was strange, slightly darker than he was used to. The light that used to shine in those astounding green eyes was now gone, left with something darker.

"Tails, I have something really, really bad to tell you. I don't know if you'll believe me though." Tails blinks, trying not to look upset or nervous. 'Dear Chaos help me'.

"Tails, Amy's dead. And I might have had something to do with it."

* * *

"Holy shit of Chaos." The hedgehog murmurs, staring at the old T.V in shock. Sonic? Kill? And a girl too? He couldn't believe it. Sitting up from the old couch that had a tear in it, he pushes himself upward and frowns slightly, crossing his arms. There's no way Sonic would've done it, just no way. Dark Sonic maybe, but he's gone. Shaking his head he growls, walking to the door. Just another problem that poor blue hedgehog had to deal with. Wonderful.

* * *

The golden hedgehog froze in mid-walk. Whipping around, he stares at the hedgehog with a shocked look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The darker hedgehog just shrugs. "Simple." He says. "You do what I said, and you'll get what you want." A dark grin forms on the hedgehog's lips. "His death. It's that easy." The golden figure just stood there, a blank look on his face. For once he had to think. Really, really think about this. If what this hedgehog says is true, then he could do it no problem without getting caught. And what was even better, is that Shadow the Hedgehog would be dead, and no one would suspect a thing. "What's your name?" the golden hedgehog ask, eyeing him carefully. The dark hedgehog shakes his head. "That is for another time. Tell me, do we have a deal?" The golden hedgehog thinks for one last second, before nodding. "Yes. As long as I get to keep Sonic, then I'll do it."

* * *

A groaning could be heard as red lids slowly opened to reveal amethyst irises. Knuckles pushes himself upward, sitting up and scowls, anger flowing through his hard head. He was in what looked to be a large cell, his ankles, wrist, and neck tied to the back wall in chains. Solid walls and a ceiling held him in, and in the front of the cell, was a large wall of solid bars, too small and too big to get through. The cell was huge, the ceiling and the walls about 15 feet high and 15 feet long. Who needed such a big cell? (And in Mobian size, it has to be double that of what a human can measure, so it's two times bigger for a Mobian.) "Well look who finally decided to come to." Knuckles whips his head around to the right, and his eyes widen in shock of the figure who was walking towards him. "S-Mmph!" A cloth covered his mouth to keep him from talking. His eyes watered at the smell that came off of it, some horrible chemical that burned his nostrils and lungs. "You," said the figure, "are gonna be a nice pet and do everything I fuckin' say, got it?" Knuckles somehow managed to growl, red lids narrowed, glaring at the figure, the complete opposite of got it. "Okay then," the figure said, blue eyes narrowing. Leaning forward, the figure grinned, revealing sharper teeth than usual. "You wanna play rough? We'll fuckin' play rough." Suddenly the red echidna felt a stabbing pain in his side, and a surprised yelp broke his lips through the cloth. He grit his teeth as he felt the bade sink deeper, tearing him apart. The figure's grin widened before pulling the knife out. "Now, like I was saying. You can be a good pet and listen to me, or," sky blue eyes shone in the dark light that shone through the bars. "you can feel worse than that, and your little emerald goes bye."

Knuckles stared at the figure, eyes slightly wide. He had no choice. He was the Guardian of the Master Emerald, swore to protect it no matter what. So if he had to be a 'pet', so be it.

* * *

**CTH**: Please Review!


	3. Past, Present, And What?

**CTH: **Well, no reviews :( If I don't get any soon, I think I'll cancel this story... Anyway thanks to the people that are following and favoriting this, it means a lot to me as I see this elating news. Thanks so much!

Anyway, onward the the story

* * *

Tails stared at Sonic with a pale, expressionless face. "W-What?" he said, not believing or understanding what he had just heard. Sonic jumped off of the table and his red sneakers tapped the white tiled floor. He shook his head and kneeled down next to the shocked yellow fox. Emerald iris's seemed to look dark, as the light that was usually in them had seemed to have dispersed, leaving an empty hollowness. "Tails, do you trust me?" Tails could only stare at the hedgehog, not knowing exactly what he should do, or what he should say. "Sonic, what happened? What do you mean?" Sonic looked down at the floor which suddenly seemed to look very interesting. "D-Did you, h-hurt Amy?" Sonic's head whipped upward quickly, hurt seeming to flash in those said eyes. "D-Do you think I would?" That one sentence had placed a tiny bit of relief in the kitsune's mind. "Sonic, no I would never think you to. What happened exactly?" Sonic sighs and looks down. "The other night I had passed out in a alleyway of the city. When I had woken up, I was in bed, here. I don't know what happened, but the city's camera's have me on them." He pauses, probably thinking. "That's what Shadow was here for, but he doesn't think I truly did it, he just suspects." Tails nods. "What if it was Scourge though? I know people have made that mistake before, and also with Shadow." His face seemed to light up. "Maybe it's just a hedgehog that looks like you!" Sonic looked down, sadly. "I don't know, but I need to talk with King Acorn. Shadow said that they were sending soldiers over here to arrest me. They could be here any minute." He looks back up. "I'm really sorry buddy, I feel so bad." Tails shakes his head. "I don't believe it was you so-"

"But what if it was me?" The question hung in the air, and Tails could only stare at the blue hedgehog. "I-I don't know..." Sonic only shook his head before standing up. "I need to go. I hope, if I did somehow do it, you would find it in your heart to forgive me."

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog felt his quills rise in tension. His two black ears went up and forward, listening to the smallest of sounds about him. Then a sonic boom was heard, and Shadow took off towards it. He eventually broke out of the trees and was now running across a meadow. In the distance, was a green flash. Growling, the onyx hedgehog skated faster, now bordering the sound barrier. When he got close enough, he leaped, landing on the green hedgehog. The hedgehog yelped as he was sent hurling downward, and the two of them went rolling down a small hill. They bounced and tossed, until they came to a halt at the bottom, Shadow pinning the hedgehog down. "Scourge." he growled through gritted teeth. The green hedgehog's sky blue eyes widened for a split second, before he grinned, showing off his sharp canines. "Okay, okay Stripes, ya caught me." Shadow's ruby red eyes flashed in anger. "Start talking, now." Scourge raised an eye ridge. "Don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout Stripes." Shadow growled, putting his right hand on Scourges throat. "You better start talking, or I won't think twice before I kill you." Scourge laughed. "Oh sorry Mister Ultimate Life," he said, putting emphasis on the title. "I forgot you had a anger problem. Probly' why ya can't keep your boyfriend." There was a hint of pink on said Ultimate Lifeform's cheeks as the memory of his and Sonic's breakup went through his head. Scourge hadn't been there, but Miles had been spying on them at the time, and had told Scourge so he could use it against Shadow. Why not Sonic? Cause Sonic had been the one breaking up, after he found out that Shadow had cheated on him. (A/N: let me know if you guys want me to write a story about that.)

Shadow's eyes narrowed even more. "That is none of your goddamn business! Did you kill Amy?" Scourge's eyes seemed to widen. "What! Now those sons of a bitches are blaming me too. Damn, now I know how blue feels." Shadow tilted his head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Scourge rolls his eyes, reaching up and fixing his crooked red glasses. "Uh, dumbfuck, I obviously didn't do it. Why the hell am I gonna kill that bitch? Honestly what the fuck are you thinking?" Shadow shakes his head. "I don't know, remind me." he said coldly. Scourge looks at the black hedgehog with a weird face. "Says the guy who tries to kill an entire planet twice, just 'cause he lost his girlfriend." Shadow growls, his grip on the green hedgehog's throat tightening. "Shut up! You have no right to say that!" It was Scourge's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do I? I know people that have lost more than what you ever have. In fact, you know them too." Shadow blinks. "What?" Scourge grins and leans upward slightly. "Looks like your boyfriend wasn't completely honest with ya."

* * *

The golden hedgehog sat perched on a telephone pole, unseen by the normal eye. He looked around and frowned. "Well his signals here, not him." Sighing sadly with golden ears flattening, he jumps and lands in a crouch on the tan colored sidewalk. Mobians were walking and talking, laughing and playing. Yawning boredly the hedgehog began to walk forward when a familiar flash of blue wind past him. A dark grin reveling sharp teeth formed on his muzzle, and he took off flying after it.

* * *

A purple chameleon stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, leaning against the wall of a small house. The front door opened and Miles 'Tails' Prower stood in it's place. "Hey Espio." The chameleon turned and looked at the fox and nodded. "I need to speak with Sonic." he says. Tails blinks. "He left not too long ago. Why do you need him." Espio's face held what looked to be grim. "Because Knuckles is missing, and Sonic knows where he is."

* * *

King Acorn looked upward as the doors flew open for the second time that week, and he stared in shock as a blue hedgehog entered the room. "S-Sonic-"

"Shut it." the blue hedgehog said. "I want to talk." The king stares at the blue hedgehog before standing up. "And I do as well." He walks up to the blue hedgehog. "I want to know what happened." Sonic frowned. "I had gone for a run one night in the city and I had run by an old alleyway. I thought I had heard something so I had stopped to check on what it was, but when I got down the alley I blacked out." The king just blinked. Sonic frowned. "When I woke up I was in bed in my room at Tails' house." The king just stared at Sonic. "I find that hard to believe." Sonic glared at the king. "Well so do I but it happened." The king shook his head. "Sonic we saw you on the cameras, you can't lie to me." Sonic's eyes widened. "But I'm not lying!" The king only sighed. "Until we have evidence that it wasn't you, I'm sorry Sonic, but I have to put you under arrest."

* * *

The golden hedgehog's eyes narrowed. 'Fuck that', he thought. Sonic stared at the king in disbelief. He backed up a step, and his eyes narrowed. "No." Acorn shook his head. "You have no choice." Sonic scoffs. "No. It's not happening. This is like Prison Island all over again." Emerald eyes narrowed even more. "Hell no. No way." Turning, Sonic goes through the door. "Where, exactly, do you think your going?" The king asks, crossing his arms. Sonic did not stop as he turned down the hallway. "Away from you and your shit." The king just stared for a moment, before walking over to a wall and pressing a button next to a speaker. "Sonic the Hedgehog is in the castle and needs to be captured immediately." The golden hedgehog rolled his eyes. 'Like anyone's gonna catch him.' He then grinned. 'Actually, now might be my chance.' And with that, he took off after the hedgehog.

The guard slammed the blue body to the wall, causing Sonic to grit his teeth. "We got him." the guard said. "Who me?" the hedgehog says, a dark grin on his peach muzzle. "Think again." Faster than the eye can blink Sonic kicked his left leg back ward hard enough to make the guard stumble a bit. That little bit was enough to Sonic, as he stepped backward, held on to the guard's wrist that were holding him, and flipped him over his head, slamming him on the ground. He could hear the breath come out of the guard in a whoosh, literally knocking it out of him. He then bent down, and in a deep, strangely dark voice said; "If you ever think you can hold, restrain, or even lay a finger on me, I won't be that nice next time." And with that, he turned and ran, creating a sonic boom, and in turn, making the windows and picture frames shatter, and the whole hallway seemed to shake.

Sonic ran right through the castle's main large doors, and what didn't surprise him, were all the soldiers that had gathered outside. His eyes narrowed, and he charged forward, dashing and dodging past the soldiers, who were now shooting bullets at him. He jumped up, over the castle's gate, and landed in a crouch on the other side, pausing for less than a second, before taking off, leaving a cloud of dust to float in the morning air.

Sonic came to a stop in the woods. He had no idea how far he had been running, nor which woods he was in. Sighing, he leans his back up against a nearby tree, flattening his quills a bit. His ears had pulled back a little, anger and sadness flowing through his head. "Well so much for your talk." He jumped and his ears flew forward, and he tensed up. "Up here gorgeous." Sonic looks up quickly, and then sighs in relief as his eyes fall on a golden hedgehog laying on his belly on a thick tree branch above his head. "Hi Fleetway." Fleetway smiles one of those rare, made for Sonic smiles, and jumped and floated down, landing in front of the hedgehog. "So," he begins with a grin. "Can I kill the King?" Sonic rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Uh, no. Why would you even ask that?" Fleetway puts on his puppy face and shrugs, looking down, putting his hands behind his back and shrugging. Sonic sighs again and walks towards the golden hedgehog, wrapping his arms around him. Immediately a large smile spread across Fleetway's muzzle, and he hugged back, a small purr in his throat. Sonic pulls away, and looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "So what are you doing here?" Fleetway shrugs. "Well, I really, really missed you Sonniku, and I was bored. So I've been looking for you." Sonic only nods, a small smile on his lips. "Well I missed you too Fleets. It's been quiet with you gone all the time." Fleetway looked ecstatic by hearing this. Walking over to Sonic he wraps his arms around him and purrs, burying his head in Sonic's peach chest. A light pink tint could barely be seen on Sonic's cheeks as Fleetway did this and he sighed, petting the golden hedgehog's head.

About two months ago, Sonic had woken up in the middle of the night and had ran into Fleetway. Fleetway then begged and begged Sonic to give him a chance, and even threatened to kill every single one of Sonic's friends, and then take Sonic the hard way. Eventually he had gotten to the blue hedgehog, and Sonic had agreed to give Fleetway his freedom as long as he listened to everything Sonic had said. (A/N: I plan on making this story soon.) Fleetway had clung onto Sonic like a god, always pulling on him. When Sonic and Shadow had started dating, Fleetway had gotten mad and jealous, so bad to the point were he had lost his sanity completely. He had stayed away after that, and hardly ever saw the blue hedgehog. Which reminded Sonic:

"I broke up with Shadow." Fleetway's eyes shot open, his ears flying forward. He looked up at Sonic, not believing his words. "You what?" Sonic smiled. "Me. Shadow. Done." Fleetway just blinked. And stared. And then, squealing, jumped on Sonic, knocking the two down. Fleetway, now straddling the caught off guard hedgehog smiled brightly. "So your mine now?" Sonic sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Yes Fleetway. I'm yours again." Fleetway purred loudly, hugging the blue hedgehog. "Yay." he said quietly, in almost a child-like voice. Sonic pet the hedgehog's head again, still smiling. Then Fleetway frowned and looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Why?" he asked. Sonic shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." Fleetway shrugged and purred again, closing his red spiraling eyes, his head on Sonic's peach chest. They lay there for a while, Sonic petting the golden hedgehog and listening to his soft purrs, something that one would never think the usually insane hedgehog would do. Sonic then sighed, his mind drifting back to his previous incident. "I need to stay hidden." he said aloud, mainly to himself. Fleetway frowns slightly. "I saw Scourge." Sonic frowns. "When?" Fleetway sits up, the frown never leaving his muzzle. "Hmm... I think it was yesterday, no wait, was that the day before." Sonic rolls his eyes. "You have horrible memory." Fleetway shakes his head. "No I don't!" Sonic chuckles. "Okay, okay. If it's about me you have excellent memory. If it's not, then you don't." Fleetway shrugs. Sonic's communicator then beeped, making the both of them jump. Sonic frowns, pressing the little button underneath the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey Sonic, we got a problem." Came the reply of Tails. Sonic's frown deepened. "What's up?" Tails frowns himself. "I got Espio over here. He says he wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Sonic asks, slightly tilting his head. "Because apparently, Knuckles has been kidnapped, and you know where he is."

* * *

Shadow pushes himself upward, staring at the green hedgehog, who was busy picking himself up and wiping the grass off of himself. "What are talking about?" he asks, his eyes slightly narrowed. Scourge just shrugs. Shadow frowns. "Tell me." Scourge sighs, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, looking at the black hedgehog with an unreadable face. "Alright fine. You want me to tell ya, I will.

Me and Sonic met when we were eight years old. We had actually been friends then, and I helped him out with stuff. Sonic was born by Queen Alina, the ruler of Mobius at the time. When an oracle came to her and told her this prophecy thing, she had to give up not only blue, but his twin brother and sister. She gave them each away to a different family, and left. Sonic was only about three when these parents died in a terrible house fire, and he had seen it all. He then lived with his 'uncle' Chuck, and later when he meets his siblings, Chuck was robotized. He and his siblings ran around, trying to defeat that Robotnick guy, and find their mother. I met him a while after our eighth birthday, and I stook 'round to help out. I helped them find their mother and helped in the plan to overthrow Robotnick. Well, turns out that plan was a fail. Me and Sonic were to run and get the Chaos Emeralds Robotnick had, while Sonia, Sonic's sis, was to hack into the place and then run up with Alina and Sonic's brother, Manic. When me and blue were getting the Emeralds, some kind of explosion went off, and when we got to the main room, Sonic's mother and brother were totally fucked up, dead, and Sonia was barely alive." Scourge takes a long pause, shaking his head. "Not something a ten year old should see of his family. We managed to save Sonia, and I helped Sonic and her get going again, and then I left, which I wish I hadn't. Apparently, Alina's ex, some crazy serial killer had kidnapped them, and blue was forced to watch, chained to a wall, this guy do some fucked up shit to his sister. I had been back in Mobius at the time, and knew Jules and Bernie, his now parents, and Jules rescued Sonic and killed the psychopath. As you know, later Jules and Bernie died in that one explosion Dr. Fuck-face caused." Shadow just stared at Scourge, eyes wide, face evident of shock. He couldn't believe it.

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, most cocky, adventuress, optimistic person in the world. Yet he had the worst of pasts, nothing Shadow felt right of comparing to. Scourge steps forward, his sky blue eyes meeting Shadow's own red ones. "You got it easy, Stripes. That's why I hate you. You try killin' thousands, a whole world of people, twice, 'cause you lost one measly person. One. He lost everything, and you'd think he be like me, yet he's the opposite. Hell, he makes my life look easy." When he talked next, his voice was a growl. "Your just a no good, sad, 'Oh pity my ass', selfish, bitch, who sits on Sonic's feet and cries to him, then turns around and stabs him in the back." Scourge scoffs.  
"Fuck that shit. Your just the same as everybody else. Following him 'round, 'Sonic this, Sonic that,' then turns into that princess bitch Sally and says 'Good job dumbass, you fucked up, it's all your fault.'" Scourge shakes his head. "None of you deserve him at all. He deserves better than all this shit."

Turning around he takes off, leaving a petrified Shadow, who was still trying to take all of this in.

* * *

Princess Sally Acorn stood, leaning against the hallway wall of the castle. A smirk was on her lips, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle darkly. "Well, well, well. It seems that Sonic has his hands full doesn't he." Her grin grew. "It's only a matter of time. I always get what I want, and I want his ass dead."

* * *

**CTH**: So how did I do? Good, bad, neither? Oh well, it's not like anyone's going to review any way...

**Scourge: **deal with it ya pussy

**CTH**: -glares- Sonic please finish up while I strangle Scourge

**Scourge**: wait wha-

**Sonic**: Please review! - sexy voice - It turns me on...


	4. A Little Bit of Dark

**CTH: **Yep. Got a new chapter already. Just a few things I'd like to say:

Thanks to my dear reviewers. Here's the replies:

Snickerdoodle8P: Yes that will come up shortly later. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Gayguy55: Thanks

DarkSoniciNSaNiTY: Lol, Okay, we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little Fleetonic scene I made specially for you and Tim.

I am a Monster:  Yeah, took a while to plan out his past, but I got it didn't I?

Thanks again to the people who actually found it in their hearts to review.

Mephilis: He despises you all.

Shut up. And didn't I send you out to babysit Fleetway?

Mephilis: -wide eyes- Y-You did?

…Oh shit...

-Outside we observe Fleetway Super Sonic destroying all of mankind. Happy Apocalypse Day-

… Onward to the story.

* * *

"What do you mean Knuckles is missing?"

Rouge the Bat stared at Tails in disbelief, concern for her boyfriend beginning to sky-rocket. All eyes seemed to aim at a certain blue hedgehog, who was leaning back against the back wall away from everybody. He was staring at the ground, and his arms were crossed. "I don't know." Tails says honestly. "Do you know anything Espio?" The purple chameleon shakes his head. "I don't, but Sonic does." Sonic's head whipped upward, and met eye-to-eye with the chameleon. "I have no idea what your talking about. So stop it. Now." The group was caught off guard by the tone of his voice, which seemed to be a lot darker than usual. Espio just shakes his head. "First Amy Rose is murdered, then we find out that Knuckles is missing." He tilts his head slightly to the side, eyeing the hedgehog. "Seems coincidental, does it not?" Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed, and his ears slightly flattened. "I take it you saw the video. Hate to break it to ya, but it wasn't me, so fuck off." Tails and Rouge exchange nervous looks, Sonic only talked dark like that when he was close to Dark Sonic. Tails decided it was time to change the subject. "Well, Knuckles missing isn't our only problem. We still don't know why Scourge is here, or why he's taking the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well I might know why." The group turns and is slightly shocked upon seeing Shadow enter the room. He walks up to Sonic. "It's because of you."

* * *

Fleetway scoffed, glaring at the black hedgehog. "We had a deal. I bring you the emerald-"

"And I serve your needs. Yes, I am aware of that." The dark hedgehog says, studying the green emerald, as if it's mystic aura had hypnotized him. Fleetway's eyes narrowed. "Well your not doing a very good job." he frowns. "And you certainly haven't done a good job of keeping quiet. They know about Scourge, and Sonic's smarter than what you think." He faces the dark hedgehog. "If he finds out what I'm doing, he'll-"

"Do not concern yourself with those matters. I had promised to stay unseen. I will not get you caught." The golden hedgehog seemed to sigh in relief. "Good. I just got him back. I don't want to loose him again." The black hedgehog smirked. "Oh do not fear, for you won't loose a thing."

* * *

King Acorn growled. "I know he did it. Why else would he run away like that?" he turns around and faces his lead soldier. "I want every inch of Mobius searched for him. Find him, and make sure that when you do have him he doesn't get away." The soldier nods. "Yes, your Majesty." The soldier turned and ran down the opposite way of the hallway. "I can't believe he would do something like this." The king said, rubbing his forehead. "Now what am I going to do with the throne?" he sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry dear Alina. I cannot fulfill my promise I made to you..."

* * *

Knuckles hit the cement wall with all his might. Nothing. Not even a scratch. He couldn't do this. No more. With all his energy wiped clean from him he fell, slid to his knees, and collapsed on the ground, groaning in despair. "I can't." he said. "I'm going to go insane if I spend another moment in here."

"Well red now you know how I feel." Knuckles shot upward, rolling around and came face-to-face with a golden hedgehog. His eyes widen in shock. "Fleetway!?" The golden hedgehog grins. "I would help you out here, but I just came to tie up loose ends." His grin widens. "Plus I don't like you." Knuckles just stares at him in pure shock, violet irises wide. Fleetway tilts his head slightly to the side. "Aww, what's wrong red? Does it hurt?" He laughs. "Too bad I can't end it for ya. On tight restrictions. Oh well." He turns and stops by the cell door. "Oh and one more thing. Sonic and his 'friends' will be here any second to rescue your sorry ass. Make sure to be extra kind to him." With a laugh, he disappears in a gold and red flash, leaving a dumbfounded Knuckles to hang on his words.

* * *

Sally glares at him. "Are you crazy!?" She pauses, "Oh wait, I forgot, you are." Fleetway returns the glare. "Oh how I wish I could kill you right now." She smirks. "Oh but you can't. Never know what Sonic may say." Fleetway walks towards her, a growl in his voice. "Mark my words, bitch. You might say you always get what you want, but I do get what I want." He then Chaos Controlled, leaving her to smirk at herself. "Sure, whatever you say goldie. You just wait. Wait till I get my hands on your precious Sonic."

* * *

Sonic remained quiet. Shadow stared at him. "He wants the emeralds to go back in time, for reasons I will not say."

"Why?" Sonic asks, his voice seemed quiet. Shadow just shakes his head. "You know exactly why. But to use the emeralds he needs someone with emerald experience. He plans on gathering all seven of the emeralds. He has three, as of now." Sonic nods slowly. "So the person he has to use the emeralds-"

"Is Knuckles." Shadow finished. Sonic shakes his head. "I don't know why he is concerning himself with this but I don't want or like it." Shadow blinks. "Why not." Sonic just looked at him. "He told you, didn't he?" Shadow nods. Sonic chuckles softly to himself. "You must not fully understand time travel then. Say he does accomplish it, and my family is saved, do you really think everything that has happened, will?" Shadow stares at him for a moment, thinking. It made sense. Sonic never would've met Tails, in turn the Freedom Fighters. Chris, or the planet Earth. Or even Shadow himself. Never would have met. Sonic nods. "We need to check on any place that Scourge could stay at. I don't want to fight right away though. I just want to talk." Tails, Espio, and Rouge just blinked. What did Sonic and Shadow just discuss, and why was Sonic keeping it a secrete?

Knuckles sat there for Chaos knows how long. He was beginning to think that Fleetway had just been lying, but when the cell door slammed open, he sighed in relief. "Knuckles!" Tails exclaims, running over to him. Knuckles just shakes his head. "It's about time." Rouge ran into the room, and Sonic and Shadow remained outside. "Espio found out you were missing and came to tell us." Tails explains. "How long have you been here?" Knuckles frowns, his eyes on the blue hedgehog who had stared back at him. "I don't know. A few days maybe. I have no idea." After undoing his chains, Tails and Rouge help him stand. "Let's get out of here." Tails says.

"It wasn't Scourge." They all stare at the red echidna in shock. "I-It wasn't?" Tails says. "Then who?" Knuckles scoffs. "That is not my concern at the moment." he walks up to Sonic. "How long have you been hiding Fleetway?"

A shocked, confused silence spread throughout the room. Sonic's eyes slightly widened. "How did you find out?" he asks, slightly shaky. Knuckles' eyes narrowed. "Well, if you must know, he came to me personally to tell me that you guys were on your way. He told me to be nice." Sonic just stared at Knuckles with a blank face. Everyone in the room was silent, still not believing it. "So," Knuckles says. "How long?" Sonic slightly frowns, blue lids slightly narrowing. "About a month before I found Shadow."

"What!?" Knuckles and Shadow exclaim simultaneously. Shadow stared at him. "He tried to kill me!" Sonic shrugs. "I honestly don't blame him. The only reason he didn't is because he didn't want to loose me." Knuckles glares at the blue hedgehog. "So you mean to tell me that you've been hiding the same psychopath that had tried to kill all of us." Sonic scoffs. "I'd give you an excuse but since you're such a thick-headed Knucklekead, you wouldn't believe it." Knuckles growls. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic shrugs. "I don't know, you tell me. You always seem to believe the opposite of what anyone tells you." Knuckles leans forward, violet irises blazing. "Says the guy who let's a psychopath on the loose." Sonic glares at him. "He hasn't done anything."

"Sure." Knuckles says. "I bet you he's the one who killed Amy." It was Sonic's turn to growl. "He didn't do it! And neither did I. And besides, if he was gonna kill anyone it would be the first person on his list."

"And who's that?" Knuckles asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know," Sonic says, looking back at Shadow. "I wonder who." Shadow glares at him. "Then again," Sonic went on, closing his eyes and shrugging. "I can't blame him." Shadow growls at him, and everyone stares at him in shock. "Wonderful." Knuckles says. "It takes a psychopath to make a psychopath." Sonic scowls at him. "I'm not crazy. If anyone here is anything it's you and your stupidity." Knuckles eye twitched. "Your calling me stupid? Really? I thought it was your job to watch over the Chaos Emeralds. Yet here your anti has them." Sonic's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Your sitting here accusing me of the emeralds getting lost when, uh, who's guarding the Master Emerald? You're the guardian of the most powerful stone in the world, and you're not even there to protect it, then you yell at me?! Fuck you." Knuckles looked as if he was going to knock the hedgehog out. Sonic pressed on. "You're a self-proclaimed treasure hunter, yet you never left the floating island, unless stones and pebbles was your people's idea of treasure. But then again, your tribe wasn't exactly made of geniuses. No wonder you're the last of your kind." He leans forward. "And your calling me an idiot."

Knuckles growled lowly. "You know what? Fuck you! You aren't exactly innocent you know. Letting Fleetway loose, what kind of hero let's a maniac have freedom?! You're calling me stupid when all you ever do is things to get us all killed! That's why Amy died! Cause of you! And you wanna know what else, if you're such the hero, then how come you couldn't save Chris?"

"Knuckles!" Tails and Rouge exclaim, shocked that the red echidna would go that far. All was seen was a blue flash, before Knuckles found himself held up against the wall, the blue hedgehog squeezing his throat. His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all. A dark aura was seen covering the blue hedgehog, his emerald eyes dark, a growl rising through his throat. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, as they all tensed, fear for the echidna's life growing. When Sonic talked next, his voice was dark, sending chills down everyone's spines. "You, have no idea what I went through. I tried so hard to save him, and you fucking know it." Knuckles blinks in shock, Sonic was pissed, that was no exception, and the echidna began to believe he had just went too far. "If you ever think that I didn't try, and that I don't blame for myself for his death, think again." He leans closer, and Knuckles felt his heart pounding in his chest. "So say it again, it'll be your last words."

"S-Sonic, please stop." Tails says. "Forget it. Please. Just don't hurt him. Please." Sonic only frowned, before letting go of Knuckles. He put both of his hands up, glaring at the echidna. "Fine." he says, growling. He then turned to the door, opening it, letting the powerful blast of wind slam it shut behind him as he ran off.

* * *

Miles frowned, eyeing the tape. "Why, may I ask, are you even involving yourself in these matters?" Scourge frowned. "Is it any of your business?" Miles rolls his eyes. "Just saying. Fiona is pissed because you are once again, hiding things from us, and still having us do your dirty work."

"Fuck Fiona. Now see if you can find out where that tape came from." Miles just sighs, placing the tape in his computer. After a few minutes, he frowns. "This video is a fake." Scourge quickly looks over to him. "What?"

"Just what I said. Someone made this video on purpose. How they did it, I don't know." Scourge frowns. "Find out who made it then." Miles rolls his eyes again. "It's not that simple. It may take a while." Scourge growled. "Well find out who made it, get to it then!" Miles shook his head, but went on to look it up anyway.

About a half hour later, he grabbed his computer mouse and clicked on something. He gasped. "Scourge!"

* * *

Sonic growled silently to himself. "Who the heck goes to someone's house at one o'clock in the morning?" he grumbles. Opening the front door, he was about to send this person away, yet froze as there stood Scourge the Hedgehog. "Wha-" Sonic starts but Scourge puts his hand up. "I know who killed Amy. And I know why." Sonic stared at him in shock. "You-"

"It was Shadow."

* * *

**CTH:**

Fleetway: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!

Really?

Fleetway: What?

The dramatic music.

Fleetway: Well, it was the perfect timing!

Scourge: I feel like Sherlock Holmes. When is the Sonourge part?

Soon... Very soon...

Sonic: Why are you saying it like that?

Hee... hee.. hee...

Sonic: ...O.O

Anyway, please review. Not like anyone will. -tear-

Scourge: Review if you think I'm sexy...

Sonic: Don't. Review if you think I'm sexy...

Shadow: Review if you think I'M sexy.

…

…

…

Everyone: No one likes you.

Shadow: -sob- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
